Snow White, A Cardfight! Vanguard Tale
by MaChunXia
Summary: Ren Suzugamori is the Prince of the Revengers. Asaka Narumi is the Princess of the Pale Moon. When Asaka's mother dies, her father marries a Duchess, whose cruel actions force Asaka to play dead. Meanwhile, the grief of losing his parents forces Ren to accept false power. He becomes the ruthless King of the Shadow Paladins. What happens when their paths cross?


**HI EVERYONE! I'm Ma Chun Xia (kinda obvious) but you guys can call me Chun (if you insist on using my real name but find Ma Chun Xia too long) or Ar-chan (if you wanna use my nickname). This is my first Cardfight! Vanguard fanfic and my second fanfic in general. I know the summary sucks. I've started it with a typical once-upon-a-time beginning but I hope you like it.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a young queen. She was Queen Anneliese of the Pale Moon Kingdom. The Pale Moon Kingdom was a small but peaceful country located in Cray, a secret continent no one knew about. It was ruled by King Azuma and his wife, Queen Anneliese.

On a particularly snowy night, Queen Anneliese sat on her table, writing to her friend, Queen Rowena of the Revengers. Unlike the Pale Moon, the Revengers were not an independent kingdom, but rather, a small state under the Shadow Paladin Kingdom. The Shadow Paladin Kingdom was a military empire ruled by a ruthless man called Yuichirou Kanzaki. The Shadow Paladin Empire was spread so widely that the Revengers, which were a small part of the empire, covered almost as much territory as the entire Pale Moon Kingdom.

Queen Rowena and her husband, King Robert had just had a son. The boy had been named 'Ren' and given the family name 'Suzugamori'. Anneliese, being one of Rowena's closest friends, had been the first one to get the news of the baby prince's birth. However, despite being happy for her friend, Anneliese couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. She had wanted a child for quite a while now. A girl preferably, with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood and hair deep blue like the night sky.

At that precise moment, Queen Anneliese spotted something that looked very much like a shooting star. She had heard tales about 'whishing upon shooting stars'. She had never tried it before but there was a first time for everything. So, with a deep breath, she made her wish.

A year passed and it seemed that her wish had been granted, for Queen Anneliese finally had a daughter. A beautiful girl with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood and hair her hair was midnight blue. The princess was named Asaka Narumi and came to be called 'Snow White' by the local people of her kingdom.

* * *

"She's beautiful," Queen Rowena remarked. At the moment, she was at the Pale Moon Royal Palace with her one-year-old son Ren and Nancy, a maid that also served as the prince's nanny. The news of Asaka's birth had excited her most out of all of Queen Anneliese's friends.

They were sitting together in one of the castle's spacious rooms. Little Asaka was wrapped up in a bundle of blankets and lying in her mother's lap.

"AAHH!" they heard the scream of a toddler. "T..tabbie himme!" Prince Ren, a healthy toddler with scarlet hair that almost reached his shoulders, complained, pointing accusingly at the table in question, tears shining in his eyes.

Rowena didn't exactly seem concerned as she carelessly motioned for Nancy to handle the child.

"Oh come on, Little Prince, calm down," she said, kneeling in an unsuccessful attempt to make herself as small as the boy but realizing that the child was simply too tiny.

"Now listen," she said in a gentle voice. "The table didn't hit you, Young Master. You bumped into it."

Ren was now beginning to show signs of a typical tantrum. At crucial times like this, Nancy had to act fast. She decided that the best way to stop him from a full-on tantrum was to distract the boy. Therefore, she presented the redheaded prince with a squeaky toy.

Ren clapped and took the toy from the young woman, who breathed out a sigh of relief. He began roaming the full length of the room, occasionally squeezing the toy, making it go 'squeak'.

Prince Ren walked to one of the room's gigantic windows. Being too small to actually get a glimpse of the view, he started jumping in an attempt to look outside. Nancy walked over, a fond smile on her face, and picked the toddler up in her hands.

"Wooo," Ren said appreciatively, admiring the view. Then he turned backwards and his red eyes caught the catchy blue of Asaka's hair.

"Gween!" he squealed in delight.

Nancy laughed. "No, Little Prince, it's blue, not green."

She took him over to where Asaka was lying in Queen Anneliese's lap. Upon reaching his target, Ren jumped from the maid-slash-nanny's firm grip.

Upon seeing the very young prince and his nanny, Queen Anneliese asked kindly, "Would you like to see her, young prince?"

Ren nodded somewhat shyly.

The queen lowered the infant in her arms and Ren stared at her with fascination.

The queen smiled, "Her name's Asaka."

This did not appeal to the young prince, who made a face of adorable dislike.

"A-chan!" he decided, finding the princess's real name rather hard to pronounce.

Queen Anneliese smiled sweetly, "That's a very cute nickname, Prince Ren."

* * *

 _11 years later…_

Princess Asaka, a beautiful and dignified 11-year-old who knew all her duties as princess of the Pale Moon Kingdom, was sitting in front of her dressing table. A maid was styling her blue hair.

There was a knock at the door, and upon Asaka's permission, a servant walked in.

The young man bowed. "Your Highness, the Queen would like to see you."

With that, he left.

Asaka navigated through the maze-like corridors of the Royal Palace till she reached her mother's room. When she reached her desired destination, the princess knocked.

"Enter," the Queen permitted.

Asaka walked in with a questioning glance at her mother. "Is everything alright, Mother?"

"Ah…yes, Asaka. I think it is."

Asaka furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Then why did you call me?"

The Queen smiled. "Does something have to be wrong for me to see my daughter?"

"I guess not."

"However," the Queen continued, catching her daughter's attention. "I do have a rather important matter to discuss."

Asaka nodded, "Very well."

"The King and Queen of the Kagero Kingdom died this morning. Your father and I must attend the funeral. But a funeral is hardly the type of thing I would like to expose you to just yet."

"So," Asaka began shakily. "I'll have to stay by myself?"

"Of course not," she said, as though the very thought of doing something like that to her precious Asaka was out of the question. "My friend Rowena has graciously offered to look after you while I am gone."

"Who is she, exactly?"

"Rowena? She is the Queen of the Revengers."

"You want me to stay with…with Shadow Paladins?" there was a hint of fear in her voice.

"I assure you they will not try to assassinate you," Anneliese said with a smile.

"But…" Asaka began.

"I think you will find Rowena's company quite delightful. King Robert will not be there since he too has to attend the funeral, but I think you'll have a nice time."

The blue haired princess gave her mother an uncertain look but said, "As you wish, Mother."

* * *

"Your Majesty, your mother demands your immediate presence," Nancy said but sighed as she realized that the redhead she was talking to (who was lying on the grass in the palace gardens without a care in the world) had not heard her.

"PRINCE REN!"

The boy sat up, startled. "N..Nancy, what's wrong?"

"N..nothing. You were awake but you weren't listening so I yelled to..to get your attention," she finished in a low voice.

Ren laughed and said in a sing-song voice. "Nancy's scared!"

"Master!" the woman protested.

"Now, what were you saying?" he asked, an innocent smile plastered across his face.

"Y…yes. Uh...the Queen wants to see you."

"Ah man!" he said pouting. "That's boring."

Nancy merely raised an eyebrow.

A few minutes later, the 12-year-old prince found himself in front of his mother's room (much to the boy's dismay).

"Shall I knock?" he thought. Then he shrugged. "Nah…"

The 'barge-right-in' strategy wasn't exactly preferred by his mother but that was what made it more tempting.

"Ren! How many times do I have to tell you to _knock_ before you enter?" Rowena asked in irritation.

Her son flashed a cheeky grin. "Sorry."

Rowena rolled her eyes and decided to get to the point. Therefore, she said, "We're having a guest."

It wiped the smile right off her son's face. "Guests? I knew this was going to be boring. Lemme guess, it's probably some snobby duchess or something, right?"

"She's a princess," Rowena replied simply.

"A princess? That's even worse!" Ren protested.

"Her name's Asaka," Rowena went on, ignoring her son's whining. "And she's the princess of the Pale Moon Kingdom."

"Why's she coming over?"

"Because her parents are going to a funeral," Rowena replied.

Ren looked devastated. "A funeral! Who's dead?"

"The King and Queen of the Kagero clan," Rowena said. "It was tragic."

"So…why aren't you going?" Ren asked.

"I think your father's presence will be more than enough."

"So Little Princess is coming here because she's too fragile to stay with the servants?" Ren asked with an air of mockery.

"She's my best friend's daughter so you'd better be at your best behavior." Rowena warned. "By which I mean no running in the halls, no barging in rooms and NO DOZING OFF!"

The prince sighed, "Fine."

* * *

Princess Asaka Narumi watched with interest as her carriage brought her into the unfamiliar lands of the Shadow Paladin Kingdom. She saw various plants she had never set eyes on growing in the Revengers' Royal Palace and a mass of people working here and there. Among these people a certain someone caught her eye. When the carriage stopped, Asaka walked straight towards that 'certain someone' who was standing at a side entrance for servants. Apparently, he was trying to open the wooden door, but failing miserably. He couldn't have been more than twelve, with scarlet hair reaching his shoulders, eyes the color of wine and an expression of cute innocence set on his face.

When he saw her coming, he visibly cheered up. "Hey!"

Asaka was pretty sure she had done a terrible job of hiding her shock. But who could blame her? She had never been greeted so…informally.

"H..hello," she managed with a nervous smile. "Why aren't you going inside?"

The boy sighed. "Can't. The door's broken."

"Broken?" Asaka asked doubtfully. The door looked completely intact.

"Yeah. I'll show you."

The boy pulled the door, using the knob as a handle. Asaka sweat-dropped. No wonder he'd been standing outside for so long.

"How about this," she said, turning the knob and pushing the door inwards, successfully opening it.

"Wow," Ren marveled. Together, they walked inside, with Asaka wondering who this silly boy was. He did not look like anyone important. He was wearing a red shirt under a sleeveless black jacket, and white pants (A\N: it's been quite a while since I watched the anime so forgive me if I've gotten the outfit wrong).

'Probably just some servant's son,' she thought. As her teachings taught her to be nice to everyone, she did not express her suspicions.

However, she did ask, "Who are you."

He owed her that much, right?

The boy looked at her with an air of mystery, ruby eyes twinkling, "Time will tell, won't it?"

Asaka stopped to ponder at the boy's puzzling response, only to be brought back when he said, "Well, come on."

She had barely reached the boy when they were joined by another person. It was a man in green with long spiky black hair, pushed back with a headband.

"You must be Princess Asaka," he said.

Asaka nodded. "I am."

The redheaded boy looked at her in surprise. "You're _that_ princess?"

"Uh…I think so. Which princess are you talking about?" she asked.

"The Princess from the Pale Moon Circus…I mean Kingdom," he corrected hastily and went on, "who's coming to stay here 'coz her mum and dad are going to a funeral?"

"Yes…that would be me," Asaka said, now more puzzled than ever.

Ren's jaw dropped. "You're smaller than I thought."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Ren," the man said. "You're supposed to be nice."

"Of course," he said bowing, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Welcome to the kingdom, princess."

"Uh…thanks." Asaka managed. This was - there was no other way to put it - really weird.

He placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Don't tell my mum where I found you, okay?"

"Excuse me, but this is getting very confusing," she said and turned to the man.

"Who is he?" she asked him wearily, pointing at the boy.

"Prince Ren Suzugamori, of course," he replied with a hint of surprise.

"He's the Prince?"

She turned to look at the supposed prince, and found that the 'silly-little-boy' aura had left him. He stared at her with a mischievous smirk as if to say, 'You just found out?'

Asaka felt a faint blush rising in her cheeks. She could not explain why.

* * *

"I hope you'll have a good time here, my dear," Rowena said gently when she met Asaka for the first time since her arrival at the palace.

She did NOT have a 'good time', as the Queen put it. Queen Rowena was, without a doubt, a gracious host, but her son…well, let's just say he did exactly what he wasn't supposed to do.

He kept teasing her at every opportunity, and Asaka was finding him to be quite annoying. He was so dense that hinted insults bounced right off him so Asaka had to be blunt. The few times she had expressed her irritation, the boy pouted adorably (though Asaka did not admit this) and merely said that they were friends.

Here's an example: Asaka was just stepping out of her room when someone popped behind her and yelled, "HI!" making her jump in surprise.

The bluenette turned around, annoyance written all over her face, and found Ren. She looked up at him and asked, "What, may I inquire, was that?"

"Mornin', Princess."

"That does not answer my question, Prince Ren."

Ren pouted cutely. "You sound like my mum." Then, his eyes regained that mischievous twinkle. "To 'answer your question', princess, that was a greeting."

Right. He was really testing her patience. Asaka closed her eyes, took a deep breath and counted to ten. Finally she opened her eyes, looked at the boy and said,

"Thank you for stating the obvious, _Your Highness_."

With that, she left, murmuring darkly under her breath.

Asaka got lost in the maze. The dining room seemed impossible to find. This was bad. Very bad. Being late for her first meal with the royal family would not make a good impression. She took a sharp left and almost bumped into someone.

The same someone she had just left.

"S'up, princess?" Ren asked. Then, realization dawned upon his face. "You can't find the dining room, can you?"

Asaka huffed and crossed her arms, glaring the other way.

Ren smirked. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Fine," Asaka said. "I'm lost! Happy?"

Ren's face depicted an expression of utter devastation. "Why would I be happy? I know how it feels to get lost." His face broke into a grin. "I' m lost too."

Asaka stared at him in bewilderment. He was lost in his own house? Okay, this was hardly what you'd call a 'house', but hadn't Ren been living here his entire life?

"Young Master," they heard a voice behind them, and Ren turned to face a maid.

"Nancy, thank goodness you're here," Ren said, relieved.

"You're lost again, aren't you?" the woman called Nancy said with a sigh.

Asaka watched in surprise. As informal as he was, Ren was the Prince. So how on earth could servants be so casual with him?

"I'm not the only one who's lost, you know," Ren said. "Even A-chan doesn't know where she's going."

"My name is _Asaka_!"

"Y…you remember?" Nancy asked shakily.

"Remember what?"

"Why did you call her…that?" she asked the prince

"'Coz I think it makes a good nickname." Ren answered simply.

Nancy smiled. It seemed that no matter how old he was, Ren's instinct would remain the same as it was when he was one.

"C'mon, Nancy," Ren said. "A-chan and I need to get to the dining room or mum's gonna bite my head off."

"Don't be so informal with me!" Asaka said, blushing.

Ren gave her a confused look, "But you're being informal too."

His look made her blush some more. Why was she blushing? Deny as she might, Asaka knew deep down inside that it was Ren's cute faces and innocent remarks that made her heart flutter and cheeks burn.

She was falling for the ridiculously dense Prince Ren.

* * *

 **Did I make the character too OOC? I know Princess Asaka isn't the Asaka we see in the anime, but right now she's young and short-tempered. I've depicted the side she usually saves for her opponents. But don't worry. She'll start looking up to Ren soon enough.**

 **Please leave a review**

 **~Chun\Ar-chan(whatever you feel comfortable with)**


End file.
